


"Hey There Skynyrd" or "Golden Cock(pit)"

by Lion_Hatted_Girl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_Hatted_Girl/pseuds/Lion_Hatted_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time they had sex in the corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey There Skynyrd" or "Golden Cock(pit)"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so what had happened was that I was listening to Gold Trans Am by Ke$ha, and then I thought "Damn, I wish Jim would sing that at Bones, because that's hilarious" and then I mentioned it to my friend and it all got out of hand from there as we traded it back and forth and wrote chunks in. Its not our faults, its Jim's fault. Or Courtnei's. They're largely the same person, and they're both responsible for the porny bits. You can go harass her at sugarchians.tumblr.com, or you can come and harass me at cephalopodvictorious.tumblr.com

The issue isn't that Jim's a bad singer. Far from it. The issue with Sulu's monthly karaoke bonding thing is that Jim loves the oldies. The old oldies, like 20th, 21st century oldies. And, Bones had discovered, Jim almost never just picked any old song. It always had to relate to something or someone. Spock got Young Volcanoes, after Jim had drunk almost his liver's weight in cheap synthetic whiskey, while Uhura got She Wolf. He was barely a beer in when he sang that one. Checkov got Rasputin, and Jim put extra drunken emphasis on the chorus as he warbled about Russia's greatest love machine. That had actually been adorable, because Checkov had lit up and started dancing, though if you had ever asked Bones, he never would have used any such word. Maybe entertaining.  
Tonight, by process of elimination, Bones supposed, it was to be him or Sulu getting serenaded since Scotty hadn't been able to make it. He glanced to where Jim was leaning against the bar, downing the last of whatever was in his glass this time. Bones braced himself. There was a certain set to Jim's shoulder that he got right before he did something that he would call epic, that most sane people would call mortifying. He had that now, and something told Bones that tonight's song would be horrific. He prayed it would be for Sulu.  
Jim swaggered up to the karaoke machine, tapping one hand against the top as he flipped through songs. Bones nudged Sulu under the table. "Wanna place your bets now?"  
Sulu sighed. "If its me I suppose I bought it on myself. Mostly I wanted to see Spock sing. I never thought the captain would take to it like this though".  
Bones sighed. "You gave him a stage and a way to make us squirm. Of course he would take to it". Jim fiddled a moment more, before looking inordinately satisfied with himself and straightening up to shoot Bones a wicked smile.  
Oh. Shit. Bones knocked back the rest of his bourbon and reached for the bottle. This cannot be good.  
Jim met his eyes. "This song makes me wanna fuck in my car".  
No.  
A woman's voice moaned and started chanting "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am" and Bones knew that he was in way too deep when Jim started shaking his ass. It couldn't possibly end well.  
"Pull over sucker. Now spread 'em, let me see what you're packin' inside that denim".  
Boned closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face, but when he reopened his eyes, Jim was just closer.  
"Pedal to the metal, lookin' straight amazing. I can't help all the hell that I'm raisin'".  
Sulu was wheezing. Checkov was filming it on his PADD, the little shit.  
"Stoppin' traffic like An ambulance, Try'na get my hands, In your worn down pants". Uhura was biting her fist, tears in her eyes. Bones decided that there was not enough bourbon in all the world. Even Spock's eyes were going wide.  
"Hey you, Skynyrd, T-Shirt tight! Baby, need a ride? I'm the captain of this ship so shut up and get inside!"  
And now Jim was pointing at him, sauntering towards him and it wasn't fair, everyone else got comedy, why did Jim have to do this to him?  
"Come on climb into my golden cockpit! Love you till you're seeing stars and stripes! Burning rubber on then southern highway. Gonna take you for a freedom ride".  
Bones felt his face heating. Jim kept singing, kept swaying towards him. It was getting out of hand, and why couldn't he have done this in private? It would have been bad enough. And now Jim was dancing. It was obscene how he moved like that, the way he flexed and swayed. He was practically undulating. In public.  
The worst part, Bones decided, was that there wasn't anything he could do about it. He couldn't get into it, he couldn't leave. He had to sit there and take it. In front of everyone else. Who got to see.  
Bones swore he could take it-he could outlast Jim Kirk if he had to. (And right now, he really had to.) Focusing on the sway of Jim's hips, Bones lost track of what was happening for a moment-at least until Jim was climbing into his lap to straddle his thighs.  
His hands immediately went to cup Jim's hips, the source of all his damn distraction, while Jim leaned forward to whisper the lyrics directly into his ear. Bones had half a mind to push Jim back, remind him that they were in public and Chekov was going to have recorded evidence of this later, but Jim rolled his hips, making sure to grind his crotch against Bones', forcing him to reluctantly acknowledge his erection.  
"Jim," Bones breathed out, squeezing his hips to get him to stop fucking grinding on him. "You know where you are, right?"  
"Mhmm."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Bones saw Spock open up his mouth to say something and Uhura's hand slap over his mouth. Sulu had put his head down on the table and was trying feebly to get Chekov's attention away from filming.  
Bones tried to glare Chekov into turning his PADD off, but he only smiled sunnily at him, while batting away Sulu's hands. Uhura's eyes were bright with mischief when she leaned in to stage whisper to Spock, "Maybe we should clear out."  
"Lieutenant, I am not sure the Captain is fully aware of what is happening. It would not be wise to leave him-"  
"Oh he's fully aware," Chekov broke in.  
At that, Jim leaned back from where he had attached his lips to Bones' neck to high five Chekov.  
"Correct, my favorite ensign!"  
"...Jim, are you serious."  
"I wanted evidence that you would never actually say no to me. No matter what."  
Sulu made a distressed noise in the background. "Did I have to be here for this?"  
Bones started at Jim incredulously. This stupid kid, he swears.  
"OK, up."  
"What?"  
"Up. Stand up, kid."  
"No, wait Bones-"  
"Come on."  
"Wait, I can't record if you leave!"  
Bones kept a tight grip on Jim's arm, ignoring his protests while he pulled him out of the room. He moved them down a few corridors, trying to get as far away as quickly as possible, before stopping short and pushing Jim up against a wall with a hand on his chest.  
"What. The fuck. Was that all about?"  
"I told you."  
"You told me fuck all. You're not that drunk."  
"Well maybe...I just wanted to be fucked against a wall."  
"....Are you serious."  
"Check my pockets."  
Keeping one hand pressed against Jim's chest, Bones trailed his other hand down Jim's side before dipping into his pocket to pull out packets of lube.  
"You're an asshole Jim Kirk."  
"I know, but-"  
"Shut up." Bones cut him off with a kiss, sliding his tongue into Jim's mouth to play.  
Jim moaned into his mouth, bringing his hands up to tangle in Bones' hair briefly until Bones caught him by the wrists and pushed his hands back against the wall.  
"No. Keep your hands there."  
Jim made a noise of protest, but Bones shook his head. "Move them and I'll walk away."  
Bones thought quickly. Jim had planned it well. They were deep in the ship and it was so late that nobody would be likely to pass by. It was doable, if risky, he thought. Much like Jim. On the other hand, Bones wasn't sure it would be a good idea to actually indulge Jim. "If I give in, you'll be insufferable for days".  
"If you don't do it I'll have to try again. Harder". Jim rolled his hips and Bones fought to turn his moan into a snarl and gripped Jim's jaw.  
"Listen here you little shit-" He broke off as Jim tipped his head back, offering his throat. It was too good an opportunity. Bones ducked in quick, yanking down the collar of Jim's shirt and biting the skin just over his collar bone. Jim's hips jerked as his gasp turned into a moan. Bones shoved Jim's chin out of the way with one hand as he tugged the collar down further with the other, nipping and sucking at the skin as he went. He felt Jim's hands in his hair stroking and tugging and- Bones shoved Jim back against the wall and began walking down the corridor.  
"What? No! Bones-what?" Jim scrambled after him, stumbling around his erection.  
Bones fought the smug smile tugging at his lips. "I told ya, kid. Move them and I'll walk away. You moved your hands. This is me walking away".  
It was nearly physically painful, he thought, listening to the soft whining sound Jim made. It was so needy, and Bones knew exactly what he needed. Hell, Bones was the one who gave it to him best. Jim had tried before, when they fought and broke up, had tried to find someone else who was as good to him, who understood that he needed to not be in charge for a few hours, that he needed his world to stop spinning and be quiet in order for him to relax. Nobody understood that he didn't want to be in charge all of the time, and the few who thought they did never understood why or how to give him that. Jim needed orders to quiet him and pain to ground him to his body, remind him he was alive, but that was it. Never harsh words or humiliations, he'd had enough of those to last a life time. Although, Bones thought, he did sometimes need to be humbled. Sometimes, he needed to beg.  
Jim fluttered around him, trying desperately to equivocate. "No, Bones, it was an accident, a-a reflex! You just-" Bones took a left, kept his steady pace down the corridor. "It was so good, you know how I love that, and", Right, up ahead, and two junctures down, "and, I just-, I didn't think, I just-Bones, please!"  
Bones stopped so suddenly that Jim walked straight into his back. "Please?"  
"Uhm. Yes. Please?"  
"Please what?"  
"Bones, please fuck me against a wall?"  
"And, I just-, I didn't think, I just-Bones, please!"  
Bones stopped so suddenly that Jim walked straight into his back. "Please?"  
"Uhm. Yes. Please?"  
"Please what?"  
"Bones, please fuck me against a wall?"  
He had to be expecting it, had to, but Jim let Bones shove him against the wall. Let Bones kiss him dirty and deep, biting at his lips before pulling away to bite at his neck. Bones let his teeth dig into Jim's neck, sucking bruises deep into his skin, while he slid his hands around to cup Jim's ass.  
Bones let out his own moan at the way Jim's hips hitched forward at that, at the way Jim tilted his head back, giving Bones more access to his skin.  
"You want this so bad, don't you pretty boy?"  
"Fuck, please."  
"You want it so bad, I bet you got yourself ready before you even went on stage. That's why we waited so long, isn't it? You were in the bathroom, fucking yourself open on your fingers?"  
"Yes, Bones, ok yes, just-" Using the grip he had on Jim's ass, Bones quickly turned him around to face the wall. Moving his hands to grip Jim's wrists, Bones brought his hands up to the wall before pressing them there. He said nothing, preferring to kiss and lick his way across the back of Jim's neck while he dragged his hands down Jim's sides, and around to his front.  
Cupping a hand around the erection he found there, Bones ground his hips forward, rubbing his hard cock against Jim's ass to hear the moan he let out and see the way his hands clenched into fists.  
He made quick work of Jim's pants, pulling them down far enough to trap Jim's thighs. Bones trailed his fingers down the cleft of Jim's ass lightly, admiring the way that Jim tilted his hips back with a soft noise.  
"Come on, pretty boy, did you bring anything?"  
"No, it's ok-go for it. Please."  
"Jim, I'm not gonna-"  
"Do it. Really. You...you were right, ok."  
"I was? What was I right about?"  
"Fuck, come -on-, please."  
"Come on, kid, you can say it."  
"Fuck you so much ok, yes you were right I opened myself up in the bathroom before I got on stage. I thought about it, thought about you like this and how you'd make me take it-"  
"Christ, kid-"  
By this time, Bones had already pulled down his own pants and underwear, griping tightly at the base of his cock. Bones dipped two fingers into Jim's hole, not bothering to Jeep the smug grin of his face at the high pitched noise Jim made before canting his hips back. He fingered him shallowly, giving Jim only enough to make him moan for it.  
"Bones, please. Please please, please give it to me. Fuck me I need it, I want it, you make me wait so long-"  
"Shhh, kid. I got what you need right here."  
The noise Jim let out when Bones pressed into him was wanton and dirty and LOUD. Loud enough that the empty hallway rang out with the sound. Bones grit his teeth as he pushed into that delicious tightness, letting out a low moan of his own. He moved his hand from the base of his cock, pushing deeper and harder into Jim, until his hips were flush with his ass.  
Bones breathed out harshly against Jim's neck before biting slightly at the skin. "Remember, hands stay there. And try not to be too loud." Jim's reply got cut off into a moan when Bones pulled out to thrust back in deep. Keeping one hand on Jim's hip to steady himself, Bones fucked into Jim deeply while trailing his other hand across Jim's chest to pinch at his nipples.  
"Fuck, ah Bones, yes!"  
"You like that, kid? Fuck, Jim, you're always so tight, you're so fucking good-"  
"Bones please please please," Jim's cries got higher and louder the harder Bones fucked into him. Bones tightened his grip on Jim's hip, pulling him back onto his cock harder. His other hand trailed up Jim's chest before wrapping around his throat and squeezing. He growled low in Jim's ear at the way his ass tightened around him, at the way his back arched and at the choked noise that escaped before his air supply was cut off.  
"I told you to not," he punctuated with a thrust, "be too loud." He thrust into Jim harder, feeling the way Jim's throat worked against his hand.  
Jim's hands had been balled into fists against the wall, but he had started gripping at the wall when Bones applied pressure to his throat.  
Bones thrust deep inside, moving that hand on Jim's hip around to pump his erection. He groaned long and low at the way Jim tightened and pushed his hips back for more, before releasing his grip on Jim's throat. At his gasping moan, Bones ground into him harder, fucking his cock up against Jim's spot.  
"Come on, pretty boy," Bones growled low, "Fuck yourself back on my cock. Let me see you make yourself come."  
Jim whined, fucking himself back onto Bones' cock, before fucking his own cock forward into Bones' grip. He was so close, so fucking close and he just needed that bit to push him over the edge-"I got you, kid," Bones whispered low in his ear before grabbing his throat tight and pushing his face hard against the wall.  
Jim's orgasm ripped out of him, soundless but for a few hiccuped breaths. Bones followed quickly, breathing out a harshly whispered "Jim" before burying his face against Jim's shoulder.  
They stayed still for a moment, breathing together before Bones pulled out, shushing the soft noise Jim made. They're standing there, pants around their thighs, Jim turning around to face Bones. Bones leaned into Jim's space to kiss him soft and slow, smiling into the kiss when he felt Jim's hands run through his hair. His own hands caressed Jim's hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles over the skin.  
"You know," he pulled back to say, "You really can just ask for it. No need to work me up."  
"But it's so much more fun that way."

**Author's Note:**

> I need you all to know our struggles.  
> Jessica: COURTNEI  
> Jessica: It has no title  
> Courtnei: WHAT  
> Courtnei: oh  
> Courtnei: THAT ONE TIME THEY FUCKE IN THE CORRIDOR  
> Jessica: That MIGHT be a little too on the nose  
> Courtnei: how so  
> Courtnei: im shit at titles  
> Courtnei: you dont even know  
> Jessica: wondering if i should go with "Hey There Skynyrd" or "Golden Cock(pit)"  
> Courtnei: sure  
> Jessica: Sure is not an answer, pick one  
> Courtnei: why  
> Courtnei: i dont care  
> Courtnei: fucking  
> Courtnei: the second one  
> Jessica: …I was just about to pick the first one  
> Jessica: FUCK IT, ITS GETTING TITLED BOTH  
> Courtnei: OOOOO


End file.
